Talk:Nasus/@comment-5889036-20130910142212/@comment-9048637-20130923232317
A few easy(ish) ways to counter Nasus: 1) Win early. Lane Nasus contributes zilch to his team for the first twenty minutes or so; use this to heap pressure on the other lanes and exploit the fact that you're basically fighting a 4v5 to build up some early momentum. Jungle Nasus has more utility early on, but if he's having to go around putting out fires then he'll never get to the kind of farm level he needs to turn into an unstoppable force, particularly if you use the opportunity to conduct some dilligent counter-jungling. Jungle Nasus is possibly the only jungler who can do nothing but successful ganks for the entire laning phase and still be upset, because he needs more than just gold to maximize his own potential. So, yeah; if you pick a bunch of early game monsters, there's not a lot Nasus can do about it. 2a) Ask your jungler to babysit. You know one failsafe way to stop Nasus from farming? KILL HIM. Nasus may not care as much as most champions about a few early deaths, but if he's spending more time dead than alive, he's still not going to be happy. Yes, this means that other lanes won't get as much attention from your jungler, but look at it this way: if you see Vayne on bot lane, do you just shrug your shoulders and say gg? No, you get the jungler down there to shut her down hard. (NB: If Vayne is on the enemy team and so is Nasus, then I pity your eternal soul.) Of course, Nasus as mentioned is often seen in the jungle rather than top lane, in which case... 2b) Counterjungle all day, every day. Surprisingly enough, jungle Nasus has just as little duelling potential early as lane Nasus. So abuse that: go into the jungle, take his shit, maybe leave a small wraith if you're feeling nice. Then kick back and enjoy your 30-minute Nasus with only 100 bonus damage on his Q. 3) Learn to kite. So, maybe Nasus was the enemy last pick, maybe you're doing blind pick, maybe something just went wrong with the other two strategies. Either way, it's gotten to late game, you don't have a clear advantage yet, and Nasus is running around tanky as all balls with 400 damage on each Q. Is all hope lost? Actually, no. Nasus has no gap-closers, no CC besides a slow, and said slow is vicious but single-target and on a relatively long cooldown even at max rank. Moreover, many Nasus players are idiots and don't buy lovely items like , and (I know, right? Who doesn't buy Randuin's Omen! But you'd be surprised). So if Nasus starts running at your carry, make a tactical retreat, focus him with your hard (and soft) CC, and generally keep him from ever getting to his target. That sick as heck Spirit Fire won't cut down your squishies on its own. Now, I realize that the problem with all of these solutions is one thing: they require teamwork, and teamwork is illegal in the League of Legends. Nevertheless, if you overcome this seemingly insurmountable difficulty, you'll suddenly find that Nasus, and quite a few other 'OP' champions, incidentally, becomes a lot less scary.